Things Are Not As They Appear
by TeenAngst392714
Summary: A de aged Sam and a Adult Dean are in trouble with New York's Best police squad along Quantico's finest
1. Chapter 1

Thing Aren't Always What They Appear

Chapter 1

As a nurse Linda had seen a lot of crazy and/or shit working the night shifts. But never in her life had she seen a twelve year old kid the a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and a twisted ankle and still be conscious. Apparently he fell down a flight of stairs, but neither he or his older brother had an excuse for the hand shaped bruise on his dislocated shoulder.

She would have thought the boy was being abused, but that didn't go with how worried his brother seemed. She asked if they had any other family members, thinking the father might be the real culprit. When both boys shook their heads. There was only one suspect, she really hoped that she was wrong, but as she called Danny she thought better safe than sorry. Danny was busy arresting a robber, so she called the next cop in the family, Jamie who said he was on his way as fast as he could.

Dean sighed as he sat beside his little brothers bedside. The nurse had insisted on drugging him to help him sleep, Dean didn't pay attention to what they said it was, but he would be sure to ask latter, because it sent Sam to sleep in minutes.

Dean couldn't get over how small and vulnerable Sam looked know, all because a witch thought it would be funny to put a curse on him.

She would take adults, turn them back into babies then drain their life span, which caused them to age rapidly until they died, of course he shot the witch before she caused do that to Sam, but as a side effect Sam was stuck as a fourteen year old boy.

Dean would never admit it out loud but he was secretly relieved, Lilith wouldn't be looking for Sam in the form of a preteen boy.

He sat staring at his little brother stuck in his thoughts until to policemen pulled back the curtain. With all the suspicious injuries and half ass excuse they gave, he wasn't that surprised that someone had called the local law. He didn't really expect the police man to notice him, since it had been awhile since the whole blew up police station had happened, so he could say he was honestly surprised when a pretty blonde took out a gun and held it to his head, causing people to scatter and some to scream.

"Whoa whoa, Eddie what are you doing?" Jamie asked his long time partner and friend,as he pulled out his gun to, trusting his partner. He wanted to groaned when he noticed that all the commotion had woken the boy up.

"De what's happening?" Sam asked in a groggy voice. Sam wasn't surprised to see Dean less than three feet away from him. Since his transformation Dean was more protective than he thought possible. What did surprise him was the fact that two officers were present and one was holding a gun to his brothers head.

"I think I've been recognized." Dean as he sat frozen staring at the gun. Discreetly looking at all the exit, trying to find a way to get away, but saw none. He knew that he would have to he caught amd wait for Sam to come for him later or maybe break himself out.

"Put your hands up and step away slowly from the kid." Eddie said her voice emotionless, despite how she really feel on the inside. She was face to face with Dean Winchester and the only person between them was a innocent kid.

"Eddie what's going on." Jamie tries again, who the hell did she think the man was, he had to be extremely dangerous if she was willing to pull a gun on the man in a hospital, seemingly without thinking about it.

"That's Dean Winchester, the man who is wanted by the F.B.I for murder, kidnapping, and a hell of a lot of other things." Eddie explained in one breath. Jamie looked over the man once more and realised he did look kind of familiar. Jamie really hoped that she was wrong, even if it meant a possible lawsuit for the city, the police department, and even them individually, because every member of law enforcement knew the name of Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam. They were two psychotic killers, who always impossible to predict in catch. Trained by there father, they were equipped with military training, homemade weapons, and somehow were able to live completely off the grid.

Eddie called for backup as Jamie handcuffed, the suspect to a bed across the room. Eddie secretly hoped against all reasons that, she had made a mistake and that wasn't Dean Winchester, who brought a kid in with suspicious bruises, since Linda had already told them that the kids will be staying overnight. The female officer asked the closest nurse, who is scratching behind a chair, if after they had taken the suspect into custody could they do if full examination and a rape kit, not wanting to take any chances.

Dean let the male police officer handcuff him to the bed with no complaint. He knew that his only move now was to wait for Sam to break him out of jail. He pass the time by counting in his head the number of times he and Sam had been arrested now. He was somewhere in the mid twenties, when hear the sirens apparently the two cops have called for backup. He didn't know how to feel about them being so afraid of him, that there was a lockdown at a hospital and send in a full SWAT team with no regard for the patients and staff, he decided to settle on flattered that they would go through all the trouble for him.

He couldn't help how smug he felt when one of the police officers ask him where his brother was. Jamie spent the night with the kid they had get to identify. It would have been much easier if I can't wait just tell them who he was, but for the list 3 hours all he had done with sit and stare back at Jamie. Jamie would have doubted that the boy even spoke English if it had not been for Linda who said she had to talk to the boy when he came in earlier with Dean Winchester.

The suspect was proven to be Dean Winchester by his fingerprints an hour and a half after he came in. Jamie felt like a rock had been lifted off his chest and like someone had placed a much bigger one on, only because down that is proven that he was Dean Winchester. The commissioner would have rather deal with lawsuits or bad press, than for it to be the oldest Winchester. The bigger much heavy or Boulder came in when he looked at the kid lying in the hospital bed. There are so many unanswered questions.

Where was Sam Winchester? Who was this kid? Why would Dean take him? None of the questions mattered to Jamie as he stared into the eyes of the young child, who looked so lost and broken in the eyes. He swore to himself in that moment he would do everything in his power to protect the unnamed boy.

Aaron Hotchner was awaken by the constant sound of his phone going off at four in the morning. He looked at the caller I.D and sighed, as he picked it up off the nightstand whatever Gracia had to tell him better be important.

Eight words was all it took to have him jumping out of his bed, telling her to make sure the rest of the team was ready to go in thirty minutes, and also texting Jessica to see if she able to come watch Jack.

All Gracia had said was "Dean Winchester had been arrested in New York" and the whole team was on the way to New York in under an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean hated when the cops caught him with his pants down. Especially when it was literally. They always caught him in situation that he could explain and not sound crazy at the same time.

Officer I didn't kill those women it was a shapeshifter that just looked like me.

No I didn't plan to rob that bank it just kind of happened.

And now that he was now again in police custody, for what feels like the thousandth time, How did you manage to fake your death again Mr.Winchester and why did you kill all those people?

were the qestions he knew that he was going to be asked over and over again.

Dean sat in the grey interrogation room and waited impatiently to be questioned. The hunter vaguely wondered what kind of profile that had one him this time, last it was a racist with paranoid delusions.

At least Sam isn't locked up hd can come up with a way to escape. And for the first time since the cops, showed up he felt like he could breathe his brother, would figure it all out.

Even with coaxing and reassuring that 'the bad man was going to jail for a very long time, and that he was safe.' Sam refused to say a word.

The kid refused a rape kit. Olivia tried every trick in the book to get him to agree. She told him it would help putt the bad guy away, or Sam favorite she threatened that she could have someone come and tie him down and do it by force. He still wasn't budging, but atleast he agreed to be checked over.

Luckily they were 9ble to get to fluids of the kids leg and stomach. Olivia couldn't help when her heart harden when the nurse finish the check over. And the kind had more scars on him that a grown man that had been to worry. And a few other bruises, like ons his arms that was suspiciously shaped like finger prints.

All in all it was a slam dunk case, but right now she was more worried about the child, his quietness was becoming concerning.

 _ **Quantico, Virginia**_

"Are you sure?" listened to the caption of the New York SVU department tell them that they had the infamous Dean Winchester in their interrogation room and his victim was being checked over by a doctor.

If Aaron was being completely honest, he dreaded the news that the Winchester were once again able to fake their death, after a murder spree across the country.

That means that the FBI messed up again. That means that Dean Winchester had faked his death in the eyes of the laws more than two times.

"Positively ID'd him? Yes we'll be there as soon as possible." Even over the phone it was clear that it The team leader didn't want to his team anywhere near this.

 _ **Back in New York**_

"You called the Feds?" Detective Stabler asked his captain imcrediosly. Who only rolled his eyes. In case you have forgotten it is protocol, unless you want me and everyone in this department lose their jobs.

That shut the pig headed detective up, both turned towards the one way mirror Olivia walked into the room with their victim.

Elliott stopped the bike just before it could escape his mouth, when he saw how young and innocent, boy that his partner brought in, the kid reminded him a little of his own son. And they looked close in age, it fueled his rage against Winchester more and it also made him more determined than ever to put him in the cage that he belonged in.

It took the B.A.U total of four hours to get from their headquarters to the S.V.U squad room. They were meet with hostile glares and snide remarks about how they could do their jobs without the help of the F.B.I .

Dean was placed in the most cramped and coldest cell in the department. It gave Elliot a sense of satisfaction, when he saw the look of discomfort that was poorly masked. It made leaving for the night, knowing that if the boy didn't say anything they didn't have a case.


	3. Chapter 3

Things Aren't Always What They Appear

CHAPTER 2

Much to Elliot's dismay the Feds, or the BAU as they were formally known as by everyone else. Showed up to the station bright and early the next morning. "Hello I'm agent Hotch and this is my team." said the man that Munch had already started as the poster boy for everything the government stands for. "Over their is agent Prentiss and agent Jareau." he pointed to the only women in the group. "There is Dr.Reid and agent Rossi." He gestured towards a young man and an older man. "I'm the man who needs no introduction, the name's Derek Morgan." he extended his hand out to Olivia.

" So are you going to take Winchester and tramtize his victiom more by moving him, or are you going to take the creep and leave us to deal with the kid. " Elliot asked to no one in particularly. The tension in the are surrounded around everyone like a thick blanket. " Actually we as Law Enforcement our response to Child Abuse. The rules we have are designed to assist those working to help protect children from being victimized and to improve the investigation of child abuse cases. This guide arms law enforcement professionals with the information needed to ensure consistency in the victims life after . . . . what happened to them to help he or she get over it. So no we won't be bring the kid with us, and since Winchester was arrested in New York so he will be tried here. So we will be staying here throughout the trial.' Reid finished leaving everyone wondering how he managed to say all that without stopping to take a breath.

"Okay great your not taking either one of them, glad that's cleared up. The Hospital just called, the kid just woke up." Cragen announced to the squad. With that the Olivia, Elliot, Reid, and Morgan all headed to interview the kid. While everyone else stayed to interview Winchester.

When Sam woke up he knew immediately from the sterile smell that he was in a hospital, and then it all came back to him everything that happened last night. He knew that he had to leave and find a way to break Dean out of jail again.I took him little to no time at all to find some sweats to change into. he was on the way out of the hospital when he saw a black unmarked car pull up two people got to get out of car one and a man and a woman got out. it was very obvious to Sam that they were cops, sure there were many reasons that they could be at the hospital but his gut told him that they were there for him he had to get out of there and fast, ducking behind a bench that would have never hit him if he was his full height he waited for the for cops to walk into the hospital before Crossing the street. he was almost out of range, until he look back to make sure the police were still walking in the hospital unaware of him when another unmarked SUV hit the brakes In front of him stopping a inch or less before hitting him. that wasn't even the worst part, know the worst part was that the two men in the car seat to recognize him immediately. when he would ask me or getting out of the car he turned in when it is supposed to be as he could, the younger one with long hair much like his use to be stopped running after Sam started running between lanes in traffic, but the darker more athletic man seemed more determined he was only a few feet behind Sam. when Sam jumped he jump when he switch lanes Derek switch lanes he refused to let this kid run away without helping him first. Damn This kid can run. Derek thought to himself as he missed getting hit by a car switching

Luckily Derek notice two beat cops that the kid was heading towards them. He pulled his badge out of his shirt and pointed it at the cops and yelled "Stop that kid F.B.I, stop that kid." He knew that he had been heard when the boy stopped and looked for a different direction to run, but he was to late. Sam's reason for stopping was completely different from what Derek thought it was. Sam froze in that spot because he paused at the person he saw. Jamie Reagan and, Sam couldn't believe what he wa seeing, by time he got his wits about him again he was already caught in the hands of his former friend from another life.

For Jamie the day had started out normal. He woke up got ready for his beat and meet up with Eddie at their favorite hot dog stand. Then the day got weird he learned that last night Dean Winchester had been found in a seedy hotel and now their were on the lookout for his younger brother who was to be considered armed and dangerous. Things got weird when he realized that he knew the person person that everyone was searching for. He had met Sam when he was trying to pick between Stanford, Yale, or Harvard. Though in the end he picked Harvard and Sam was the only one who he actually stayed in touch with him. So he was beyond shocked when he learned that this Sam was the same one who had pointed out all the best cheap food joints around town and helped him study for his law license.

He shook off the feeling in the pit of his stomach, every time he passed wanted sign with his friends picture on it. Sitting in the car listening to Eddie's rambling and chasing after perps, Jamie managed to push his memories of Sam into the back of his mind. That was until he holding a kid who looked exactly like a younger version of Sam Winchester.

Jamie didn't know it but in that moment his life had just gotten a lot more complicated


End file.
